


A Little Surprise

by zainjavaddmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Face-Fucking, Filthy, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Zayn, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainjavaddmalik/pseuds/zainjavaddmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I’ve got a surprise 4 u 2nite babe ;) x</i>
</p><p>This was definitely not the type of text Zayn needed to be getting while at work. He felt his pants tighten as his mind blew through about 50 different scenarios of what Liam might be planning for him. The thing is, when Liam says he has a surprise, it is usually something absolutely filthy. Everyone who met Liam thought he was this sweet, cute little puppy, but Zayn knew better. </p><p>This is honestly just 3k words of absolute Ziam smut. There's a few sweet moments, but it's a bunch of filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing anything like this, so I'm a bit terrified to post it. It honestly might be completely horrible. I'm attempting to write an actual long Ziam fic though, and I wanted to get some feedback on this first! So any constructive criticism or helpful comments are greatly appreciated. Again it's my first time writing, so please be gentle with me lol ;)

_I’ve got a surprise 4 u 2nite babe ;) x_

This was definitely not the type of text Zayn needed to be getting while at work. He felt his pants tighten as his mind blew through about 50 different scenarios of what Liam might be planning for him. The thing is, when Liam says he has a surprise, it is usually something absolutely filthy. Everyone who met Liam thought he was this sweet, cute little puppy, but Zayn knew better. Zayn knew how Liam sounded when he whispered in his ear that he wanted Zayn to fuck his mouth. He knew what he looked like spread out on their bed, shaking with need, while begging Zayn to fuck him. But more than anything, he knew how loud Liam got just before he came, yelling for Zayn to go harder and faster, even when Zayn was already going at a ridiculous pace. And ok, Zayn needed to stop his thoughts right now, because otherwise he wasn’t going to make it through the rest of the day.

When Zayn finally got off work and made it home, he was practically running through the door to their bedroom. He stopped for a second outside the door to take a deep breath before opening it and stepping inside. He heard the door close behind him and felt Liam’s arms circle around his waist. His lips grazed Zayn’s neck and Zayn tipped his head back to rest it on Liam’s shoulder.

“Hey, babe” Liam whispered as he lightly kissed the exposed skin of Zayn’s neck. 

“Hey, love.”

Zayn turned in Liam’s arms and pulled him in for a soft kiss. He knew this would likely turn dirty soon, but he also loved the sweet kisses they shared. They kissed for a moment, Zayn lightly biting down on Liam’s bottom lip before pulling away slightly.

“So what is this surprise that you have for me, Leeyum?”

Liam blushed and looked down at his feet. Even as filthy as Liam could get, he still had moments where he seemed bashful about it, and it was absolutely endearing to witness. Zayn brought his hand to Liam’s jaw and tipped his chin up so that their eyes met. 

“You know you don’t have to be shy about anything with me, babe. I love you, and I love everything that you share with me.” Zayn murmured as he pressed a quick kiss to Liam’s nose.

“I know, and I love you too. I actually lied a bit though. I don’t have a surprise for you.” Liam watched Zayn’s expression for a moment before clarifying with “I actually have two.”

Zayn chuckled. “Alright then, love, what are they?”

Liam took a step back and began to untie the robe he was wearing. Zayn’s eyes traveled down his body as more and more skin began to appear, until Liam let the robe drop completely to the floor. He was left standing in nothing but a pair of panties, black lace panties to be exact. And yeah, the wait was definitely worth it. Zayn stepped forward almost immediately and grabbed Liam’s hips, pulling them flush against one another. 

“Do you like them, Z?”

“Fuck Liam. Of course I like them. You’re bloody gorgeous.”

Liam leaned forward and captured Zayn’s lips with his own. Zayn’s hands tightened on his waist, and Liam’s hands delved into Zayn’s hair, tugging lightly. This caused a moan to slip from his mouth, and Liam took full advantage of it by slipping his tongue into his mouth. It quickly turned dirty as Liam began to grind his hips into Zayn, and he could feel his cock fattening up with each little circle his hips made. Zayn’s hands traveled around to his arse, and he squeezed lightly, enjoying the contrasting feel of the lace and skin. 

Zayn slowly backed Liam up against the door as his hand traveled around to the growing bulge that was barely contained by the panties Liam was wearing. He pulled back slightly to take in all of Liam once again.

“Li…you’re so beautiful.” He softly squeezed his cock, and Liam let out a soft whimper.

“Need you in my mouth so bad, Li.” 

Zayn swiftly dropped down to his knees, hand still palming lightly at Liam’s erection. He looked up at Liam only to find that his head was already dropped back against the door. Zayn ran his hands up and down the outside of Liam’s thighs before hooking his thumbs in the panties and dragging them slowly down his legs. Zayn let go of them and allowed Liam to kick them off completely while his hands moved back to rest on Liam’s hips. He started to press kisses along Liam’s left hip before moving over and doing the same on his right. He dropped down lower and kissed along the inside of his thighs, intentionally ignoring where he knew Liam wanted him. At this point, Liam had started whimpering, so Zayn took his dick in his hand and licked a long stripe up the length of it. 

“Babe, stop teasing me, please. I’m dying here.” Liam looked down at him for a second before slamming his head back into the door.

Holding the base of his cock, Zayn pressed a quick kiss to his tip. He tongued at the slit for a moment and Liam moaned above him. He felt like he had teased Liam enough at this point, so he finally took him into his mouth. Feeling Liam’s hips start to stutter forward, Zayn placed his other hand firmly onto Liam’s hip to hold him back. He lowered his mouth slowly over him, lightly licking as he went down further. Finally his mouth met his hand and he pulled back up to the tip before repeating the motion several times. Zayn pulled off with a wet pop and looked up at his boyfriend. Liam looked down, unsure of why he had stopped.

“Want you to fuck my mouth babe.” 

Liam groaned loudly but nodded. He seemed at a loss for words, and Zayn smirked up at him. He grabbed Liam’s wrists and placed his hands in his hair. With Liam’s hands softly gripping onto the strands, he once again lowered his mouth onto him. He looked up at Liam through his lashes and Liam sighed before moving his hips cautiously forward. 

Liam didn’t want to hurt Zayn, but they had done this many times before, and he knew Zayn actually got off on it. So with a few more soft thrusts, he began moving his hips a bit more firmly and felt Zayn moan around him. He watched as his cock slid all the way into Zayn’s mouth. He saw Zayn move one of his hands to press down on his own crotch to try to relieve some of the pressure. This was definitely one of Liam’s favorite views in the entire world. Zayn’s eyes began to water after a little bit, and Liam tugged Zayn’s mouth off of him completely. Zayn immediately pouted at the loss of his cock in his mouth.

“Don’t want to come yet babe. I still have another surprise for you, yeah?”

“Yeah, Li.” And god, Zayn’s voice was rough and scratchy from having his throat fucked, and it sounded amazing. He stood up from the ground and placed a chaste kiss on Liam’s cheek.

“Will you get on the bed for me, baby? I need to grab something real quick, and then I will be right back.”

“Of course.” 

Zayn began to move towards the bed while Liam went into the closet. He reappeared a few moments later with his hands behind his back, to find Zayn completely naked and propped up against the headboard. He stopped for a second just to take in how gorgeous Zayn looked sitting there waiting for him. After finally making it over to the bed, Liam pulled his hands from behind his back. Zayn’s gaze shifted down to what he was holding, and he let out a gasp. Liam was holding a huge sparkly purple dildo. 

“Want you to watch me fuck myself on this, babe. And then I want you to fuck me until I can’t even remember my own name.”

Zayn’s eyes slipped closed for a moment as he tried to get his breathing to return to a more normal rate. As he opened his eyes back up, Liam moved around the side of the bed and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand. He crawled up onto the bed and set down the lube and dildo before straddling Zayn. He kissed him hard and fast, tongue swiping out to lick over the seam of Zayn’s lips just as he fucked his hips up against Liam. Liam sighed and slowly climbed off of him, then grabbed the lube and dildo once again. He moved until he was on all fours, his ass facing straight toward Zayn. He put the dildo down again and began to slick up his fingers with the lube. He looked over his shoulder at Zayn and found him intensely watching his every movement. 

“There’s only one rule ok, babe? You can look all you want but no touching me or yourself.”

Zayn gulped but nodded in agreement. With that, Liam took his hand and began circling his hole with one of his slick fingers. He slowly pressed one finger into himself, head dropping down below his shoulders. After giving himself a moment to adjust, he started moving it in and out. When his body became more comfortable, he added a second finger alongside it. He again glanced over his shoulder at Zayn and found him gripping tightly to the sheets by his sides, while closely watching Liam’s fingers slide in and out of his hole. Liam moaned at the thought of Zayn getting so worked up watching him and slid in a third finger. Zayn’s gaze lifted up a moment later to meet Liam’s and he managed a small smile.

“Look so good like this sweetheart. Opening yourself up for me, getting your hole all ready for me cock. Can’t wait to have it in you and have you begging for more.”

Liam’s head dropped down again and he nudged his prostate, letting out a loud moan. He knew if he continued on like this, knowing that Zayn was watching him, he would likely come. With that thought in mind, he slipped his fingers out of himself and reached for the dildo. He covered the dildo in lube, and then brought it around to his now puffy hole. He chanced another glance back at Zayn and could tell that he had started to sweat and his knuckles had turned white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. His cock was pointed up towards his stomach, looking red and angry from barely being touched this entire time. He could see where the precome had leaked out, leaving a shiny imprint on Zayn’s stomach. Liam loved how worked up he had managed to get Zayn just from touching himself. 

He teased the outside of his hole before starting to push the head in past the ring of muscle. When he had pushed the toy in about halfway, he paused to allow his body to adjust to the size. As he felt himself relax, he pushed it in the rest of the way and took a second to breathe. He starting thrusting the dildo in and out, feeling his hole clench repetitively around it. He knew he was moaning loudly and hoped that Zayn was getting just as much pleasure from watching as he was.

Liam was really going after it, fucking himself with the toy in earnest, moaning obscenely. Zayn felt like he was about to combust, watching Liam. He was sweating profusely and his cock was throbbing painfully. He was leaking precome all over his stomach. If he didn’t get in Liam soon, he was pretty sure he going to come just from watching him. 

“Li, please…need to touch you so bad, babe.”

Liam slowed his movements and finally removed the toy from his arse. He threw it off the bed and moved up the bed to Zayn. 

“You can touch now, love.”

Zayn sighed and brought his arms up around Liam’s neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Their mouths moved together, tongues slipping around one another and Liam ground his hips down into Zayn’s. Zayn let out a moan at finally having some friction on his aching cock. Zayn rolled them over so that he was now staring down at Liam. 

Zayn grinned, eyes sparkling. “Love you so much. My Liam, yeah?”

“Love you too. And always, babe. Your Liam.” Liam smiled in return. “Now, enough sappy talk, babe. I need you in me like 5 minutes ago.” Zayn laughed and swiveled his hips, knocking their erections together again. 

“You ready for me hard cock then, babe? Want me to dick into you so hard that you feel it for days?”

“God, Zayn. Yes, yes. Please. Want you, want that.”

Zayn trailed his hand down Liam’s body, pausing to tweak his nipple before continuing his descent. He circled his thumb around Liam’s hole before pushing it in, groaning at how easily it slipped in from being stretched by the toy. He pulled his finger out and Liam immediately thrust the bottle of lube into his hand.

“Bit eager then are we, babes?”

“Always for you, Z.” Liam was panting and god if he didn’t already looked completely fucked out. Zayn couldn’t wait to be inside him. He squeezed out a bit of lube and slicked up his cock knowing that he wouldn’t need a ton because of how wet Liam already was from his previous actions. 

Zayn grabbed the base of his dick and slowly guided it to Liam’s hole. He pressed in until the head popped in, watching Liam’s face for any signs of pain. Even though he had thoroughly stretched himself out on the toy, Zayn wanted to make sure he was still ok. 

“You ok, Li?” Liam nodded instantly, eyes glued to Zayn’s.

Zayn entered him the rest of the way in one fluid motion. He paused when his hips met Liam’s, giving him time to adjust. The toy had stretched him, but Zayn knew his cock was larger and Liam still needed a moment.

“You can move now, Z. I’m good.”

With that, Zayn pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward immediately. They both moaned, finally starting to get what they wanted. Zayn set a fairly quick rhythm, hitting Liam’s sweet spot every few thrusts. Liam brought his legs up to wrap around Zayn, locking them behind him and pulling him in even further. 

“Harder Zayn. Don’t want to be able to sit down tomorrow without feeling you.”

Zayn began to snap his hips forward as fast as he could, earning numerous loud moans from Liam. He changed the angle just slightly and started pounding into Liam’s prostate. Liam’s eyes were watering from the pleasure, and his cock was throbbing between their bodies. 

“Like this yeah, babe? Like having me dick into you hard, having me fill you up?”

Zayn knew he was getting close, because he could feel Liam start to clench him tighter and more frequently. He drove into Liam with everything he had, hitting his prostate over and over. Liam’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he let out a scream of Zayn’s name as he came over both their stomachs. 

Zayn continued to pound into Liam, chasing his own release and continuing to draw Liam’s out of him. Soon he lost his rhythm and shut his eyes hard as he released his seed into Liam’s warm heat. Liam felt high and dazed as he felt Zayn’s come coat his insides. Zayn collapsed in a heap on top of them, and both of them stayed still for several minutes, coming down from their highs. 

Finally, Zayn reached down and pulled himself out of Liam. Liam winced slightly at the feeling, and Zayn kissed his nose in apology. Zayn remained where he was for a bit, allowing his hand to move down once again to Liam’s hole. Liam grunted when Zayn pressed two fingers into him but made no motion to stop him. Zayn could feel some of his cum leaking out of Liam as he removed his now coated fingers. He brought them to Liam’s lips, and he opened them obligingly. He sucked them into his mouth and licked at them until they were clean. Zayn pulled his fingers back out.

Liam smirked and looked up at Zayn. “You’re completely filthy babe.” 

“Yeah, but you absolutely love it.”

“That I do.” Liam finished with a wink. 

With that, Zayn finally rolled off the bed and came back with a towel to clean Liam up as best as he could. He threw the towel somewhere on the floor and cuddled up to Liam. He pulled him into a kiss and they made out languidly for a few moments. Liam sighed and rested his forehead against Zayn’s. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a bit, still caught up in the closeness of the moment. “You’re amazing, Z. I love you so much.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Leeyum. I love you too.”

Liam pulled him closer and Zayn snuggled his face into Liam’s chest. Zayn felt Liam’s breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their lovemaking. Zayn sighed contentedly and soon feel asleep as well.


End file.
